Dimension Vaul - the beginning
by The Morrahn Elder
Summary: A cabal of alien marauders attacks Springfield. I'll add more to this later. Please R +R!


Dimension Vaul - The beginning  
by Craig Fotheringham  
  
The cavernous sleeping chamber was littered with corpses, the bright red blood splashed haphazardly over the silken bedcloth and the grotesque murals on the walls. In the midst of the carnage  
stood X-Eo Mokch-Rachk, a gleaming blade in his hand dripping with the blood of his would-be usurpers. His black pyjamas were also covered in crimson, the blood os his assailants drying dark  
on his green skin. He gazed around at the destruction, absent-mindedly wiping the gore from the sword on the tunic of the slain and flinging it onto one of the slashed pillows of the huge bed.  
At that moment, two heavily armoured bodygaurds rushed in, their helmeted heads sweeping left and right as they took in the scene of violence.  
  
"Where were my brave bodyguards when these assassins tried to kill me?" Mokch-Rachk demanded with a hiss. "You have failed me, and one of you must pay the price."  
  
It was Lorok who first realised his Lord's intent, his rune-incrusted blade bloacked by the axe of the other bodyguard, Throjl. The two circled each other until Lorok pointed to the wall, putting  
on his most shocked face and screaming, "What in Angron's name is that?!" As Throjl turned around, he felt the stinging pain of Lorok's sword sweep across his neck, and with that, he knew no  
more.  
  
"Oldest trick within the codices." Lorok smirked. X-Eo looked at Throjl's severed head dispassionately. He looked up again when his High Agoniser Nakir shambled through the hallway.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard, my Lord Mokch-Rachk." Nakir wheezed, taking a short bow.  
  
"This is the third attempt on my life in recent times," X-Eo mused, picking up the bodyguard's head and handing it to Nakir as he walked past the Agoniser. "Why is everyone suddenly brave enough  
to face my wrath?"  
  
"Your domains have never been greater, Lord Mock-Rahck," the twisted Morrahn replied with a shrug. "You have more slaves than ever before. Never have you been so powerful."  
  
"And never has the prize for lordship of the Jaws of Agony been so great..."  
  
X-Eo voiced his servant's unspoken thought. "It is plain to me that amongst my followers are those who think my power resides slowly in their devotion, that it is their efforts alone that keep me on  
my throne."  
  
"I am sure, master, that all of your followers remember -" the Agoniser was cut short as X-Eo made a short slashing gesture with his hand. The Lord tuned on his heel and glared at Nakir.  
  
"I see that the time has come to remind my servants whyI am Warmaster of the Dark." X-Eo swore, his dark eyes flashing with murderous glee. "I will show them why whole wolrds of misguided  
Diocletians shudder in terror at the very mention of my name. I will show them what it means to be a Dark Morrahn. I will show them how to unleash terror and death upon the universe. I will  
saly aliens unnumbered, ravage their lands, slaughter their future generations and defile the tombs of their ancestors. The cells below my palace will be choked with slaves and the torture chambers  
shall ring to the constant cries of agony. This city shall echo with the sounds of outr glee, and my enemies shall know that the passing of time has not made me weak. Once more I shall step beyond  
these walls, and all the galaxy shall dread my coming!"  
  
***  
  
In the unsuspecting world that is Earth, Marge Simpson was quitely listening to the radio until her son Bart bolted through the house, his incensed father, wearing only underwear, in close pursuit.  
  
"Give me back my pants, boy!" Homer screamed as he chased after Bart.  
  
"You have to catch me first!" Bart laughed as he remained the owner of Homer's trousers.  
  
"Bart, you had better not use your father's pants as a parachute!" Marge said. "Remember last time?"  
  
"Oh, mom!" Bart complained. "I bet Milhouse $10 I could do it again."  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to pay that out of your own allowance." Marge replied smugly.  
  
"Actually mom, that's Homer's hard earned cash I get every week."  
  
"Well fine, but only once!"  
  
"But Marge," Homer whined, "he's been taunting me with it all morning!"  
  
"I could fit my head into one of these pockets!" Bart laughed.  
  
More irate than ever, Homer ran at full speed after Bart. "You'd better not jump out of that window, boy!"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
All Marge could hear was a faint yell and a large thud. She moaned.  
  
***  
  
"It's staring at me again, Nakir..." hissed X-Eo Mockh-Rahck testily, pointing an accusing finger at a ragged Sepphai slave on her knees not far from his throne.  
  
"I will deal with it, master," the Agoniser replied with an obsequlous bow before grabbing the unfortunate victim with his clawed fingers and dragging it from his lord's  
presence. X-Eo gestured impatiently to No'Akei and as she approached he leant over on the arm of his throne to speak to her.  
  
"How much fodder have we aquired so far?" he asked, running a slender finger along her well-built bare stomach.  
  
"Six thousand creatures are being herded back to your palaces, great lord," No'Akei replied, eyes half-closed with pleasure as he felt the caress of X-Eo's claw, her   
voice a barely-heard whisper. She breathed languidly through pursed lips, her eyes meeting those of her master and she shuddered as his hand continued its course.  
"It is not much yet, but the scouts report a large planet not far from here called 'Earth'".  
  
"Then we shall visit them, my sweet," X-Eo announced, signalling for his attendants to transport him to his personal vehicle. "Our mercies will not be deilcate,  
our attentions shall not be tender."  
  
Looking back he saw Nakir, leading the slave away towards the others who were huddled together, their tears and wails sounding like music to the Dark Morrahn Heresiarch's  
earholes. The Sepphai held her hands to her face, blood streaming through her fingers. X-Eo smiled - she would never look at him with those defiant eyes again.  
  
***  
  
X-Eo looked with satisfaction at the host assembled around him, as they sped across the desolation that had been Shelbyville. The vehicles of his personal guard moved gracefully  
in front and beside him, while the fanatical jetbikers occasionally sped onwards, racing each other with gleeful shouts. The Warmaster of the Dark smiled to himself, turning  
his gaze to Lorok and Throjl's replacement. They did not seem to notice his scrutiny, attentively looking around them, constantly alert for the first sign of danger. X-Eo's   
attention was drawn back to the war vechiles and he saw the personal transport of Lord Anuris Baneheart moving beside them, sideslipping closer to run alongside X-Eo's  
vehicle. The bodygaurd were instantly ready, their blades raised to protect their lord, but Anuris simply jumped pass them as they realised it was another Dark Morrahn.  
  
"My lord, the scouts report an enemy force moving to intercept us before we reach our prizes," the Lord informed his master with a woried look in his eyes.  
  
"So? They shall fall beneath our blades first." He replied with a shrug. "We should be glad that they spare us the tedium of hunting them down."  
  
"My lord, they are the Liberator Morrahn," Anuris said, fearful of Mockh-Rahck's reaction to this news.  
  
"The Liberator Morrahn?!" he snarled. "Why are those misguided, meddling traitors here?"  
  
"It seems they wish to stand against us, my lord." the Lord concluded.  
  
"They dare?!" X-Eo howled, his fingers gripping the arms of his skull-encrusted throne until his green skin was completely pale. "I want them dead! I want to be feasting on  
their essence come nightfall! I want their bodies scattered to the ravens! I want their blood to toast my victory! I want their bones crushed to powder! I want to hear  
their screams ringing out, their life bubbling red from their lips! They shall learn what agonies come to those who defy my will!"  
  
***  
  
Springfield had been taken completely by surprise as the foul alien force mercilessly assaulted, slaughtering thoses were unfortunate enough to be outside. Being inside wasn't  
any better, as the Dark Morrahn thoughtlessly smashed into the crudely built houses and dragged the screaming unfortunates into the darkness. X-Eo smiled to   
himself as the carnage erupted around him. He turned to Anuris.  
  
"So, where is this 'interceptory force', hmm?"  
  
"It may have been a false alarm, Lord Mochk-Rahck."  
  
"Damn. And I was hoping for a decent fight. These humans seem to get less techonologically able every time we come across them."  
  
His laugh was cut short as a bullet picked off one of his retinue. He quickly turned around to see the Liberator Morrahn force already stationed. These Morrahn in particular were  
those of the fanatical Dark Crusaders polis. Many of them had blazing torches hanging from their heavy armour, and they were all adorned in white and golden robes which contrasted  
with their black sheathing.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe this!" Bart screamed as he viewed the carnage on the streets below. "Aliens have actually invaded!"  
  
"It may seem odd, but the aliens in robes look like they're actually...fending off the intruders." Lisa contemplated as she too watched the war.  
  
She was interrupted as she heard the door come of it's hinges. Downstairs, three Dark Morrahn on blade-like skyboards sped in.  
  
"Af'Hael, you take upstairs, Hak'Varr, you take the basement, and I'll take this area." Kurvous commanded to the others.  
  
The three sped off in their seperate ways. Before Af'Hael could reach it, Lisa and Bart had found refuge underneath the bed. The Morrahn didn't seem to notice as he trailed back  
downtstairs.  
  
"Any humans sighted?" Kurvous asked.  
  
"None as such." Hak'Vaar replied.  
  
"None as such." Af'Hael also said. "Although, there were two infantiles hiding underneath a piece of furniture I assume is for rest."  
  
"Well, let's get up there!" Hak'Vaar laughed as the three wildly sped up the stairs.  
  
The three Morrahn heaved the bed away to reveal Bart and Lisa, both frozen with absolute terror. As they got ready to capture the two and drag them to their thousand deaths, Af'Hael  
heard the faint sound of guns being loaded. The three turned around to see a squad of Dark Crusaders, guns poised at the vile heretic's heads. The sight of them made Crystal Gazer Mirehn  
Fuenalchu's stomach lurch with revulsion.  
  
Raising his right hand, he pointed two fingers at the rapidly approaching Dark Morrahn. He began to gather his thoughts, his mind's energy coalescing into a single point which he then sent  
forth with a single word. He wacthed the bright spark of blue light that was his essence explode into a massive storm, tearing the wall of the house clean off, tendrils of energy lashing out  
at his past brethren, ripping them from their skyboards, sending them tumbling into the sky.  
  
***  
  
X-Eo walked back onto the deck of his personal vehicle after a small rest. "Is the battle still on?" he yawned, looking to Lorok.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Hmm. Who has the advantage."  
  
"It's a stalmate so far, Lord Mokch-Rahck."  
  
"Oh well. You know, I had the most odd dream. I dreamt that the misguided were picking our troops up and throwing them into the air."  
  
Lorok and X-Eo both laughed at this. They were cut short as they saw Hak'Vaar and Af'Hael soaring through the air. X-Eo was knocked flat on his face as Kurvous smashed into him at high speed.  
X-Eo furiously grabbed Kurvous by the neck and lofted him into the air.  
  
"Please don't throw me, oh great one! If I could fly, I would have wings!" Kurvous pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Well, I suggest you grow some in the next 3.2 seconds. Goodbye!"  
  
He threw Kurvous into the fray, where he was torn apart by gunfire before his carcass slammed down on the ground. X-Eo slumped back in his throne, eyes growing dark under a furrowed brow.  
  
***  
  
Mirehn smiled to himself with grim satisfaction at the devestation he had wrought. 


End file.
